harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A doctors conclave against the Psychiatrist
The medical characters of the show meet together in a conclave to get rid of the psychiatrist who had humiliated Dylan so savagely. Scene A meeting room at Mass General Hospital. Every doctor in the hospital is meeting with Abby Stevenson who wants to fire a psychiatrist who had nearly damaged Dylan's mental health. Dylan's doctor, Fernanda Guzman, was the one who called the meeting. JENNIFER WALLACE: I don't seem to get why we're here. FERNANDA: I called this meeting, Jennifer, I want to bring charges against the psychiatrist. ANNE MARIE SMYTHE: I agree. That man is terrible. FAITH WARNER: I remember that psychiatrist. I hated him immensely. ANANDA CERUZZI: So did I. He always was very unpleasant. JENNIFER: You hated him too? ANDREW STEINBERG: I think we all did, Jen. I know Cara was very angry with him. CARA: Yes, I was. Dylan even threatened to report him to me and Abby. And Fernanda too. ANNE MARIE: Whew, Fernanda too?! He really HAD to have been angry. CARA: He was. LESLIE: He really brought disrepute to the hospital. ABBY: He was terrible. He had no grasp of protocol. FERNANDA: No, he didn't. He would smoke in his office and stink up the whole floor. ASHLEY: I remember that. Aja and I had brought some paperwork to him for his signature, and the odor was so offensive that it nearly knocked me off my feet. AJA DORRANCE: I was there, and it really was horrid. FERNANDA: He broke the rules constantly. That day he nearly harmed Dylan, he was shoveling food down his face and smoking like a chimney. How Dylan lasted, I don't know. but he did until he sat outside my office, crying. FAITH: Well, I think he was also terrible as a doctor. His bedside manner was the worst that I have ever seen. ANANDA: Which was why I avoided having anything to do with him! ANNE MARIE: Everyone did. Not even Alicia and I would deal with him. ANDREW: Also, he would be having sex constantly with every other nurse that came across. AJA: One of the times I brought some paperwork to him, he had been having sex on top of his desk with his receptionist. FAITH: He was notorious for cheating on his wife with everyone. He tried to put the moves on me, but I put a stop to that one. FERNANDA: Good for you, Faith. ANANDA: He also tried to put the move on me. He also put the move on one of my female nurses. LESLIE: I am glad he is gone. ABBY: So am I. It took us a few weeks to get the room fumigated. As well as the paperwork in to get the removal of his credentials. They went through all right, though. ALICIA MANNINGTON: How is Dylan doing now? FERNANDA: He's doing much better, Alicia. He's back to his normal routine; and I think it is great he is back to work. ABBY: Same here. Sheila called me and told me he is doing well. ANDREW: What do we do about him? FERNANDA: The doctor or Dylan? ANDREW: The doctor. ABBY: He's been removed from having medical privileges here at Mass General or any affiliated hospital. FAITH: Has he been removed? JENNIFER: I worry that he could do something else to another patient. ANDREW: A good question, what happened to the rest of his patients? ABBY: Most of them were reassigned to other psychiatrists in the department, Ananda has some of them, so does Anne Marie and Alicia, and Dylan is now Fernanda's patient. JENNIFER: Good. At least he won't be around any other patients again. FAITH: He should have his license pulled, Abby. ABBY: I think it will be. Once our findings are sent to the Medical Bureau. FERNANDA: I will send it off post-haste. ANDREW: Good idea, Fernanda. JENNIFER: That is good. I did not like him. ASHLEY: I don't believe anyone really did. AJA: He won't be back, will he, Abby? ABBY: No, Aja. He won't ever set foot here again. FERNANDA: No worries about that, dear. That psychiatrist will never set foot here again. LESLIE: Sounds like he needs to SEE a psychiatrist, and not BE a psychiatrist. FAITH: You're right, Leslie. ABBY: I think that settles things here. We're adjourned. (The doctors leave the meeting room. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes